warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Castellan Guard
The Castellan Guard are a Space Marine Chapter based on the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy. They are direct successor's to the Ultramarines Chapter, and are thus close followers of the Codex Astartes. Their brotherhood has a long and illustrious history as stalwart protectors of humanity, specializing in all forms of defensive warfare. Recent setbacks however have stained the honor and trust of their Chapter. In a terrible incident on their own homeworld, the Chapter's Chief Librarian secretly had turned to Chaos, along with almost half of the Chapter. In a bloody civil war, the traitors were driven off, but the Castellan Guard had lost many of their loyal brothers and much of their supplies and weaponry. Now, they struggle to rebuild from their losses, and tirelessly hunt their traitor brethren, seeing that their deaths are the only way for the Chapter to redeem itself. They are also overshadowed by a dark past known only to few, about coming to blows with fellow Imperial forces from the Adeptus Ministorum itself. Although they follow the teachings of the Codex almost rigorously, they do have a few exceptions among their ranks, mainly being traditional or ceremonial, and they are not afraid to break the word of the Codex if it comes down to that, especially now that their Chapter's numbers have been virtually cut in half. The largest difference however between them and the other followers of Guilliman, is their high sport of heavy weapons and their almost sole use of ranged warfare to take down the enemy. Still, their Companies and command structure are organized as per Codex teachings. History Founding Founded during the 16th Founding, the Castellan Guard were immediately based into the lush forest world of Drakkya, and three other planets in the subsector to recruit their initiates from. The Fortress Monastery, the Castellanum Custodite, was also constructed onto Drakkya. The first Chapter Master of the Castellan Guard was Marcius Dukan, who was rumored to have been raised in the Fortress World of Macragge itself. Dukan was aknown as a fierce and proud warrior, who was zealously loyal to the teachings of the Codex Astartes. For centuries, Dukan led the Castellan Guard to glorious victory after glorious victory across the Eastern Fringe, beating back invasions from within and beyond the Imperium. The countless worlds he and his Astartes saved soon adored the Chapter, and from those war-torn planets, many young aspirants rose up to join their ranks, ensuring that the Castellan Guard always had a fresh supply of initiates. It was during the Battle of Station 223 in 452.M37 that the reknown Chapter Master lost his life in battle against the demonic servants of Chaos. After that, the Castellan Guard continued to battle the foes of mankind at numerous fronts for the next 4,000 years. The Betrayal The events that would occur in between 788.M41 and 813.M41, would be marked as the darkest days that the Chapter had ever had, even if they themselves never knew it until it was too late. For it was here, that the Ruinous Powers wormed their way into the very heart of the Chapter, and corrupted the mind of the Castellan Guard Chief Librarian: Medosar. The once noble and proud psyker, fell to Chaos, and in secret began to worship the Blood God of Khorne. Medosar began to excersize vile blood rituals with the local tribesmen whom the Castellan Guard used as recruits, sacrificing them to his dark masters in the darkness of Drakkya's forests. The tribesmen began to speak of a "Great Darkness" that took their kin in the middle of the night, and then vanished without a trace. The leaders of every tribe on the entire planet, numbering in the dozens, soon begged the Castellan Guard for help, who responded without hesitation and dispatched numerous Scout Squads to investigate the situation. But unfortunately for both the Castellan Guard and the tribesmen, Medosar was heading this so-called "investigation", and could easily cover his tracks like this. Soon, Medosar even began to sacrifice the Scouts sent to investigate, as he offered them a chance to join his side. But to his disappointment, all the young Astartes instead replied by trying to gun down the traitor Librarian. But against a seasoned battle-psyker like himself, they never stood a chance. The Castellan Guard lost as many as twenty four Scouts to Medosar's betrayal. Eventually, Chapter Master Vadaares recalled all of search parties and had all of the tribes assemble into a single, massive colony, and assigned the 3rd Company to guard them. There were still a handful of mysterious "disappearances" here and there, but eventually they stopped, when Medosar was approached by unexpected allies. The Captain's of the 5th and 7th Companies soon followed Medosar into treachery, and along with them almost all of the Astartes in their Companies and many more from the others as well. It is still unclear as to how these once noble Space Marines fell into heresy, but the actions they would take next would shake the foundations of the entire Chapter to its very core. It didn't take long for Chapter Master Vadaares or Chapter Command to notice the increasing absence of dozens of their Space Marines, and soon enough, missiles and heavy ordanance began to rain down upon the Castellanum Custodite: from the guns of the 5th and 7th Companies, who now cast aside their Chapter livery and insignia's and raised the eight pointed Star of Chaos into air, and charged at the massive Fortress Monastery. The shocked loyalists mounted a fierce defense, but as they fought the traitors at the walls of the Fortress Monastery, another part of Medosar's plan was revealed. While almost all of the loyal Castellan Guard were caught up holding off the renegades at the frontlines, the traitors within the ranks of other Companies revealed their true colors, and turned their weapons against their brothers. Numbering almost fifty Astartes, the traitors stormed the few Space Marines and Chapter Serfs posted at the gate controls of the Fortress Monastery, and opened the gates for Medosar and his men to march through. Vadaares, realizing he had been betrayed by one of his most trusted brothers, marched out into the courtyard of the Monastery, with his entire Honor Guard at his back. Vadaares rallied the remaining Castellan Guard, and lead a heroic counter-charge against the renegades. Against the valorous rage of the Chapter Master, and facing such legendary warriors as those in the Chapter Honor Guard, the traitors were pushed out of the Fortress Monastery, slowly, but surely. Vadaares dualled Medosar in personal combat, but the traiterous Chief Librarian escaped retribution and fled within the confines of a Razorback transport, wouded, but still very much alive. The few Apothaceries who had turned traitor quickly tended to his wounds. Although Medosar escaped, Captain Herius, the Astartes-turned traitor, was succesfully killed during battle, and the other traitor Captain, Venias, escaped with grievous injuries. Not more then a day later, Medosar and his remaining traitor Astartes, now numbering roughly 200, commandeered many of the ships in the Chapter Fleet, either seizing them by force or collaberating with traitor crewmen. Medosar fled to the Demon World of Vandiar to plot against the Imperium, where he was elevated to a Chaos Lord. The aftermath of the Drakkya Betrayal, as this tragic event was called, saw the Castellan Guard depleted to a mere 500 battle brothers, and with many of those wounded in the Apothacerium. The Chapter's stock of gene-seed had also been caught in the battle, and many of these vital pieces of building a full fledged Space Marine were lost, further hindering the rebuilding of the Chapter. Also, the Captain of the 4th Company was killed in action, along with most of the Company itself. Many of the vehicles, aircraft and starships of the Castellan Guard were also heavily damaged or completely destroyed. What was fortunate, was the Chapter's ability to prevent a single loss of valuable Terminator Armor. A rare and dwindling resource, the Castellan Guard could ill-afford its loss at this moment. The Guard had suffered a severe blow, but overtime, even if that time would be decades, they would restore the lost honor of their Chapter. Headquarters Following the betrayal of Medosar, the headquarters of the Castellan Guard has fallen into a tragic decline, lacking enough manpower to run the Chapter with full efficiency. As such there is only so much that the Castellan Guard is capable of at merely half strength. Chapter Command *Chapter Master Lokar Vadaares *Captain Quivael Marxim, Commander of the Honor Guard *28 Honor Guards *1500 Chapter Serfs and Servitors Armory *Truvak Waltar, Master of the Forge *20 Techmarines *42 Tech Servitors *17 Predators *8 Vindicator's *4 Whirlwind's *19 Rhino's *9 Razorback's *28 Bikes *6 Stormtalon's *1 Land Raider Apothacerion *Durio Gordon, Master of the Apothacerion *10 Apothaceries *27 Medicae Servitor's Fleet Command *Caius Aulius, Master of the Fleet *1 Battle Barge *6 Strike Cruisers *6 Gladius Frigates *3 Cobra Destroyer's *8 Thunderhawk's Librarium *Isaak Altrys, Chief Librarian *4 Epistolarie's *6 Codicier's *7 Lexicanium's Organization Since the betrayal of the 5th and 7th Companies, and the heavy losses endured during the Betrayal, the Castellan Guard stand at approx. 600 Astartes, with more recruits pouring in a slow pace. 1st Company: Hands of Retribution *First Captain Toria Crucibus *Chaplain Mikasiv Kurius *Standard Bearer Pellarus *Apothacery Raphaus *87 First Company Veterans *2 Dreadnoughts 2nd Company: The Steadfast *Captain Tobyas Drazkia *Chaplain Nilor Sarius *Standard Bearer Machaus *Apothecary Elior *4 Tactical Squads *2 Assault Squads *1 Devastator Squad *1 Dreadnought 3rd Company: Unbreakable Faith *Captain Adius Solus *Chaplain Aydamias Helo *Standard Bearer Drassus *Apothecary Narius *3 Tactical Squads *2 Assault Squads *2 Devastator Squads *1 Dreadnought 4th Company: Knights of Drakkya *Captain Ackyos Tabalis *Chaplain Aurius Vakaria *Standard Bearer Midas *Apothecary Varrus *5 Tactical Squads *1 Assault Squad *1 Devastator Squad *2 Dreadnoughts 5th Company: Excommunicate Traitors *''Data Terminated. Entire Company Condemned To Death.'' 6th Company: The Gate-keepers *Captain Falx Strubo *9 Tactical Squads *2 Dreadnoughts 7th Company: Excommunicate Traitors *''Data Terminated. Entire Company Condemned To Death.'' 8th Company: Destructors *Captain Boreas Mayas *8 Devastator Squads *1 Dreadnought 9th Company: Bloodforgers *Captain Idolar Karius *7 Assault Squads 10th Company: The Newborn *Captain Martius Thuas *6 Scout Squads *51 Unassigned Neophytes Culture Although the Castellan Guard embrace the teachings of the Codex Astartes, even in matters of culture, the Chapter has overtime of its existence developed a few traditions of its own. Rite of Marking Whenever an Initiate is accepted into the ranks of the Castellan Guard, it is customary for the Chief Librarian to burn the Golden Aquila, the symbol of the Imperium, onto the Initiate's chest. The Hunting As the final test in the Initiate's training, he is sent into the wild forests of Drakkya with nothing more but a weapon of his choice, to hunt down and kill a wild Drakkyan Land Shark, considered to be the most fierce predator on the entire planet. If he succeeds in killing the beast, he must bring back its head as proof that he has accomplished the task. If he does all of these things, he will be considered a full member of the Castellan Guard. Line of Succession Unlike in other Chapters, a clear line of succession is established between who becomes the next Chapter Master. Traditionally, the Captain of the Honor Guard is next in line, and if that isn't possible, then the First Captain or then the Chief Librarian. Belief in the Emperor There are those Astartes who worship the Emperor as a god, and are anything if not overzealous combatants. The Castellan Guard do not fall under this category, although they have been proven as fervent protectors of the Emperor and His Imperium. The Guard does not keep the Emperor as a god, instead they see him as more of a founding father, and themselves as His guardians. Indeed, the Castellan Guard will always answer the Imperium's call of aid, no matter how grave the condition of their Chapter is. Recruitment The Castellan Guard recruit from a total of four different planets, all in their local subsector: Saroga. The population of these worlds is entirely composed of fierce warrior tribes whom the Guard recruit their initiate's from. Although the recruits are usually strong and live to become mighty warriors among the Castellan Guard, this has the unfortunate setback that the population of these planets is infact, quite low. The total number of humans living on these four worlds numbers merely around 400,000. As such, the Castellan Guard battlefleet is always positioned around these worlds, keeping an eyeout for trouble. Recruitment Worlds The Castellan Guard recruit from the following four planets. Drakkya The homeworld of the Chapter, this lush and beautiful forest planet is home to some of the most fierce warrior tribes in the subsector, which is the reason why the Castellan Guard settled here in the first place to build their Fortress Monastery. The entire surface of Drakkya is covered in thick forests flowing with large rivers and steep canyons. Yet, under all this beauty lies a danger: the wild beasts of Drakkya, who are formed mostly of predators who will chase after any prey available be it animal, man or Astartes. Maiturus This world is considered the cradle and future of the entire Chapter, as it houses over half of the entire subsector's population. The western side of this barren desert planet is home to tribes who practice cannibalism, who form gladiatorial battles every year to determine who is the strongest tribe. That tribe then rules over all others until the next battle, and so forth. The Castellan Guard recruit initiate's from all tribes nonetheless, despite who they may see as the strongest. Beta Traxia This planet is vastly underpopulated, the population numbering only around 5,000. The only significant value this planet has to the Imperium, are its mountains filled with troves of adamantium, used in the creation of Power Armor. Also, the tribesmen on this world have been known to survive harsher conditions then most, leading to the Castellan Guard drawing them in not only as soldiers, but as architects and miners as well, a practice few Chapters act on. Antioch Although the training of the initiate's of the Castellan Guard does take place on Drakkya as well, the majority of it is done here. Antioch is a harsh and cold planet where winter never seizes to exist, and as such, the recruits are forced to handle the harsh climate and the tests of Castellan Guard, a fitting method of training as far as the Chapter is concerned. Gene Seed After Medosar's betrayal, several in the Imperium have suspected that the gene seed of the Castellan Guard may be tainted, and this has lead to suspicion among the ranks of the Inquisition. Not more then a year after the Drakkya Betrayal, the High Lords of Terra authorized a full inspection of the Chapter's gene seed and grounded all of their recruitment and crusading operations. After the Inquisition had looked through the Fortress Monastery for a strenuous three weeks, they finally determined that no corruption was to be found. Chapter Master Vadaares was angered by the distrust leveled at his Chapter, and this has lead to him avoiding all possible contact with the secretive organization. The gene seed of the Castellan Guard is still one of the purest forms of gene seed to be found, having only a 9% chance of mutation, which is higher then most other Chapter's out there. Combat Doctrine The Castellan Guard have been known to largely favor ranged warfare over all other forms of combat, leading to them following almost entirely those parts of the Codex, while leaving the melee combat doctrines to rest. Even the Assault Squads of the Castellan Guard make high use Bolters instead of the traditional Assault Marine weaponry, and act often as fast moving ranged jump troopers then shock troops. The Chapter particularly specialize in the use of heavy weapons, and their Tactical and Devastator Squads always play a critical role on the battlefield. They make high use of the Codex especially in defensive operations, using the basic knowledge of Imperial cities and other areas it offers as their key to victory. Indeed, the Castellan Guard only attack or defend an area after the battle has been thoroughly planned through, and rarely, if at all, enter without any form backup plan or plans to support their already strong tactics. Also, the Chapter makes extensive use of Terminator Armor, and often goes into battle with at least one squad of Veterans wearing it as support. Usually they await in orbit inside a Strike Cruiser ready to Deep Strike behind enemy lines or to reinforce the Guard at key defensive points. Fleet The Castellan Guard used to have the largest Imperial fleet in the entire system, but after the Drakkya Betrayal, it's numbers have dwindled in size considerably, which is easily noticed by the absence of several of their ships from their usual postings around the subsector Saroga. Recent battles and the betrayal of half of the entire Chapter however, have strengthened the resolve of the remaining fleet, and rarely ever have they ever been as alert as they are now. *''Mortis Aquelo ''- Battlebarge *''Blade of Drakkya ''- Strike Cruiser *''Just Judgement'' - Strike Cruiser *''Flames of Redemption ''- Strike Cruiser *''Sword of Immortality'' - Strike Cruiser *''Stalwart Champion'' - Gladius Frigate *''Herald of the coming Doom'' - Cobra Destroyer *''Fist of Guilliman ''- Strike Cruiser *''Wrath of Dukan ''- Strike Cruiser Fortress Monastery The Castellanum Custodite (High Gothis for Keep Castellan) is a massive fortress boasting powerful turbo-laser batteries, surface to orbit defense missiles, powerful automated perimeter defenses, void shields and much more. Right behind the massive gates, shining with the Imperial Aquila, is a great courtyard where the Emperor's statue stands strong and proud. The halls of this massive fortress are gleaming with the finest stone and metal, and on the eve of the Chapter's anniversary, it is lit up even brighter as rows of finely armored Astartes line up outside the courtyard and fires are ignited across the Monastery's walls. Famous Battles Battle of Station 223 - 452.M37 The demonic forces of Chaos overwhelm a critical Imperial relay station sitting between a Forge World and a Shrine World. The Castellan Guard, lead by Chapter Master Dukan, quickly mount an offensive against the infested station and purge the entire place empty of corruption. Although the Castellan Guard suffer only seven casualties, the Chapter Master is among those lost few. Eyrox Crusade - 834.M37 A powerful Chaos presence is confirmed on the planet, and the Castellan Guard launch a massive offensive into the planet to prevent corruption from spreading into the rest of sector. The 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Companies support several Regiments of Imperial Guard in retaking the planet, and after a long and arduous two year campaign, finally succeed in driving the enemy away. Lutos Crusade - 588.M38 The Castellan Guard 5th Company support the Space Wolves in defeating a massive Ork WAAGH lead by Warboss Stonesmasha. After the invasion is barely repelled by killing the Warboss in a last ditch effort, the Castellan Guard earn the respect of the Space Wolves, who craft them a Frostblade in honor of the battle. The Castellan Guard continue to serve with the ferocious Astartes many times on, and the two Chapters form a strong bond, as well as a friendly rivalry. Tyrias VI Crusade - 217.M40 A massive Tau expeditionary fleet emerges over Tyrias VI, and attempts to seize its vast mineral deposits. The Castellan Guard send the Battle Barge Hammer of Guilliman and the 2nd Company to assist in the defense of the planet. With both sides battling with the same form of combat tactics, the entire campaign turned into a brutal trench war, with Imperial and Tau forces bombing each other over waves and waves of gun and artillery fire. The Tau finally relent after six months, of massive casualties, and retreat from the system. Crustan IV Massacre - 618.M40 A Dark Eldar raiding party catches the world of Crustan IV off guard, and enslaves the entire planet, turning it into a single massive prison world. The Inquisition see's the world as beyond rescue, with the Dark Eldar having raped the planet of its beauty and its natural resources, all that remains is a barren cage-world. The Castellan Guard lead a fleet of over 1100 ships in a massive assault to destroy the Dark Eldar raiders. Later on, the Inquisition orders Exterminatus on the planet, in hopes of preventing a prolonged ground conflict. The Castellan Guard would refer to the battle as simply a "massacre", as millions of captured humans were still alive by the time the Exterminatus was performed. Kaurava Conflict - Date Unknown Although it is known only to the Castellan Guard and a few chosen others, the Chapter came very close to fully participating in the war in the Kaurava system. Having heard of the massive battle a few days after it begun, the Castellan Guard dispatched the 6th Company to assist the Imperial forces on Kaurava. However, as they entered the system, they came under attack by the Sisters of Battle. At first, the Guard hailed the Battle Sisters as friendlies, telling them they were here to assist the Blood Ravens, but that served only to condemn them even more, as the Battle Sisters saw the Ravens as corrupt, and anyone who would align with them were corrupt as well. So the Castellan Guard were left no other choice but to return fire. The massive Battle Barge quickly obliterated the few smaller Battle Sister vessels, and left it to dual with the last one, which was a massive Emperor-class Warship designated as The Blinding Faith. Not willing to risk the lives of all his Space Marines in a space battle, the Captain of the 6th Company ordered an immediate boarding action to be taken, and soon the Space Marines were slaughtering their way through the warship, cutting down the Battle Sisters in troves as they poured onto the Astartes from all directions. Eventually the reached the bridge, and took control of the vessel, but the Veteran Superior in charge of the ship grimly sacrificed herself before giving herself over to the Space Marines. The battle left the Castellan Guard with only twelve survivors, and forced them to withdraw from the system, leaving the Blood Ravens to their fate. Vandiar Crusade - 999.M41 The 1st Company assaults Medosar at the Demon World of Vandiar to redeem the Castellan Guard. Current situation unknown. Famous Castellan Guard Chapter Master Lokar Vadaares The current Chapter Master of the Castellan Guard, Vadaares is known as an inspirational and fearless leader, as any Chapter Master should be. As tradition dictates, he ascended from the Captain of the Honor Guard to Chapter Master after the death of his predecessor at the hands of the savage Orks. Vadaares has sacrificed much to earn the respect of his men, and of his allies amongst the Imperium, and in the Chapter's current condition, he is now more then ever determined to see the Castellan Guard rise. Chapter Master Marcius Dukan Dukan was the first to lead the Castellan Guard. It was his guidance and leadership that brought the Chapter to Drakkya, and it was he who constructed the Castellanum Custodite, and he who was responsible for marking the the Chapter into history. By his hand, numerous worlds were liberated from enemy occupation or rescued from brutal invasions. After he died at the Battle of Station 223, the Chapter would forever remember the day that he perished, and carry on his memory until the day they would die themselves. Deimor, Company Champion A heroic warrior, Deimor earned his place as the Champion of the 1st Company after his actions against the Eldar on Thalados, where he led a small strike force of Space Marines behind Eldar lines, and managed to catch them offguard, inflicting massive casualties to the Eldar and slaying the Farseer that lead them as well. Deimor also accomplished this with no deaths to his own men, earning him the respect of the Company. Ellos, Company Champion The Champion of the 3rd Company, Ellos is renown for defeating a Tyranid Hive Tyrant single handed, which allowed the rest of the Castellan Guard on the field to easily pick off the confused xenos as they wandered aimlessly through the landscape. Ellos claimed the skull of the Hive Tyrant as a trophy, which hangs in the halls of the Castellanum Custodite. Sergeant Adastus Adastus is known for his courageous actions on Helor, where he ordered his squad to retreat in the face of overwhelming odds while fighting traitor Guardsmen. After the squad had reached the Thunderhawk, they urged him to retreat back with them, but by then the venerated sergeant of the 5th Company was already badly wounded, and had Guardsmen closing all around him. So as his final act, he grabbed a frag grenade from his belt, and detonated it around the Guardsmen, killing numerous of the traitors any buying enough time for the squad to extract. He is held as a true example of what it means to a Space Marine. Techmarine Varian A skilled technician, and en even more skilled tank commander, Varian is especially well known for his upgraded Predator Battle Tank, which he enhanced with Assault Canons in place of the normal Heavy Bolters, and a devastating Demolisher Canon in place of the usual Auto Canon. He also added additional armor plating on all sides, and an override mechanism for the engines that could propel the tank forward with amazing speed, given how cumbersome the massive thing is. He is assigned to almost every single Company going into a defensive or offensive battle, for the Chapter has seldom had a brother as skilled at guiding a strike force of Predator's, or an artillery barrage of Whirlwind missiles. High Chaplain Vespansius Vespansius has the hardening task of keeping the Chapter faithful for the Emperor. Especially now, after the Betrayal, when so many have begun to question their loyalty. Vespansius still has managed to hold his brother's faith together, reminding them that the Emperor created them for the sole purpose of waging war against corruption, and that by defeating their traitor brothers, they would prove that no corruption could stand against even stronger faith. Relations with other factions Inquisition The Castellan Guard maintain a quiet distrust towards the Inquisition, who were responsible for grounding all of their operations for a full three weeks, which could have been time enough to fulfill the ranks of the Chapter. Also, while the operations of the Chapter were grounded, two nearby Imperial worlds came under attack from xeno forces and called out for aid. Whether those worlds survived or not is unclear, but the Castellan Guard were nonetheless angered that they were unable to help them. However, during the Inquisition's investigation, Chapter Master Vadaares secretly had a Tactical Squad from the 4th Company continue recruiting initiate's on Beta Traxia. Even if the Inquisition does not suspect them of taint any longer, they are known to keep a close eye on the Castellan Guard, and the Castellan Guard have been eyeing them back as well. Adeptus Ministorum The Castellan Guard have never forgiven the treasonous acts taken against them by the Sisters of Battle, as the fanatical zealots assaulted the Guard's Battle Barge and forced the Space Marines to initiate a costly boarding action. The slaughter that followed saw all of the Battle Sisters slain in battle, and left the Castellan Guard with only twelve survivors out of 100, keeping them from aiding the Blood Ravens on Kaurava. Although the Adeptus Ministorum is unaware of this tragic conflict, the Castellan Guard have far from forgotten of what occurred, and it is doubtful they ever will. Other Space Marines Since the Betrayal, even many Space Marine Chapter's have eyed the Castellan Guard with suspicion, but there are those Chapter's who are sympathetic to their situation and have fought side by side on numerous occasions. The Castellan Guard are always glad to help their fellow Astartes, be it at any place or at any time. They have created strong relations with many Chapter's, such as the Ultramarines, their founding Chapter, the Crimson Fists, Black Templars, Blood Ravens and many more. The Castellan Guard remain determined to prove themselves fully pure in the eyes of all their brethren by exterminating their renegade brothers. Xenos The Castellan Guard 1st Company have once sided with the Tau Empire to defeat a common threat: the Necrons. The Tau had invaded the agri-world of Cennopolis, but later on it was revealed as a Necron Tomb World. Deciding to put their differences aside, the Castellan Guard and the Tau fought side by side for two months against the Necron menace, and soon took the fight to the Necron catacombs themselves, after having wavered their forces on the surface long enough. Many Castellan Guard and Tau fell in the catacombs, but soon enough, they managed to detonate a Tau-made thermo-nuclear bomb, which collapsed the entire catacomb and ended the Necron threat. The survivors of both sides agreed that enough blood had been shed, and the Tau were allowed to leave the planet without being fired upon. Even if siding with these aliens had helped the Imperium, Chapter Command decided to keep the whole thing a secret, since working with the Tau may be seen as collaboration and put the entire Chapter at risk. Quotes Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:16th Founding Category:Imperium